


New Years

by putsaltonyourpineapple



Series: Klaine with lots of kids [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsaltonyourpineapple/pseuds/putsaltonyourpineapple
Summary: This is the story about Kurt and Blaine found out they were going to be having their first child. And a little drabble about their life with five kids





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING THIS
> 
> This is Klaine with five kids because I don't know how to calm down. 
> 
> I plan to write more fics in this verse such as Kurt and Blaine giving the older kids the sex talk bc I think that wold be funny. 
> 
> Again thank you a thousand times.

_New Year’s Eve 2020_

_“RACHEL HURRY UP”_  
_Blaine said throwing himself of the bed next to his husband who was lacing up his boots._  
_”Excuse me Blaine, but Kurt is taking just as long” Rachel applied her last coat of lipstick in Kurt and Blaine’s master bathroom before she walked into their bedroom saying “No actually Kurt is taking longer” Blaine just rolled his eyes and mumbled “ Kurt is cuter”. Kurt blushed. She scoffed and walked into the hallway as if it was her own home_  
_“Don’t be mean to her, if you want her to say yes” Kurt warned_  
_“HE HAS A POINT” Rachel yelled._  
_“I know Kurt. I just was hoping we could have some fun BEFORE” he turned and shouted into the hallway “Midnight”_  
_“You want to be drunk in the most crowded place in the world tonight? Be my guest”_

_“Once again my amazing husband has an amazing point” Blaine kissed Kurt nose. Kurt caught Blaine’s lips instead. Kurt hands found their usual place on Blaine’s neck and Blaine’s hands on Kurt hips. They kissed for a minute before Rachel came back into the room._  
_“Quit making out. We have places to be.” When Kurt and Blaine didn’t do anything, instead Blaine was pushing kurt into the mattress. Rachel knew exactly what would break them apart._

_“Yes, I will carry your child”_

* * *

 

New Years 2038

Kurt and Blaine had five kids now. The oldest was Tracy (18) she was and always has been her own person, strong, independently minded, and smart.  
Next came Dylan (16) When Kurt and Blaine asked Rachel for a second child, they were hoping for another girl to keep Tracy company but they got a boy instead. (Whom they love very much, just as much. His gender has no effect on them) He has always had his problems, he was kind of a shy child had trouble socializing. Blaine and Kurt always encouraged him to make friends and he tried. Eventually he made friends with some bad types.  
Tracy still wanted a sister (she still loves her brother) so her parents opted for adoption that’s when they got Hepburn (13) she was smart, funny, sociable, like her dads, you can’t not like Hepburn.  
Last came the twins, the choice for a surugot was because Quinn got offended when they choose Rachel for the first two and adopted the other. Well it turns out Quinn is really furtile and they got twins, two girls Sophie and Lilly(10). They are very loud and full on energy and joined at the hip.

“Cha Cha Cha Chaaa” Sophie and Lilly were currently doing a conga line in the kitchen, where Kurt was cooking dinner “CHA CHA CHA” they screamed louder when they ran right into the back of Kurt’s knee causing Kurt to burn the chicken he was currently frying “shit” Kurt accidently let out. Innocent Sophie and Lilly gasped. “HEPBURN DADDY SAID A CURSE, DADDY SAID A CURSE” and they ran past a Blaine who was walking into the kitchen. He gave a mock gasp, “Daddy said a curse does he need to be punished” he suggestively said lightly slapping Kurt’s ass knowing the kitchen was child free, he then kissed Kurt’s check, and went to the fridge.

Hepburn walked into the kitchen holding Sophie and Lilly in each hand.  
“Hepburn it’s going to be midnight in four hours time for a movie. You pick” Kurt said dumping the burnt chicken in the trash can  
Lilly said “Hairspray!” And Sophie at the same time said. “I get to stay up till Midnight” Blaine picked Sophie up, “Of course you do silly it’s New Year’s Eve.” Blaine cooed at his daughter. Kurt glared at Blaine. Hepburn could sense the tension. “Sophie, Lilly let’s go pick out a movie” they left and it was just Kurt and Blaine  
“Great now I don’t have dinner Kurt said opening the pantry trying to look for somethinghe was pale and practically shaking “Kurt just relax everything is going to be fine” Blaine said leading Kurt was at from the pantry ,not knowing why he was freaking out, he knew dinner wasn’t the problem. “We can have popcorn for dinner we did it all the time when we were younger.”  
“We are not kids anymore Blaine we have kids FIVE OF THEM why did we have five”

* * *

 

_Kurt and Blaine were shocked. They asked Rachel a couple weeks ago but she was saying yes right now._  
_They jumped off the bed and hugged her so tight kissing her check. “Guys I was joking. I was trying to get you to stop making out. It’s still a maybe” she said pushing them away, they pulled away. They weren’t sad, and they weren’t going to let it ruin their night._  
_“Shall we go” Kurt offered after he cleared his throat. Blaine smiled at his husband. They walked down the stairs of the apartment building in silence. Rachel opened her umbrella and walked into the New York rain. Blaine tried to open his and Kurt’s but it was stuck (and it was pouring.) “Shit shit shit” Blaine mumbled. “Come on Blaine I’m cold” Kurt said impatiently. “What’s going on back there” Rachel said turning around. “My husband is a fucking idiot that’s what’s going on” Kurt said looping his arm through Blaine’s who was still battling the umbrella. Finally Blaine got the umbrella open and he covered his and Kurt’s head. “I hate you” he said to the previous comment earlier. He leaned in to give Kurt a sweet short kiss. Kurt smiled into the kiss “No you love me” Blaine pulled away “once again you are correct.”_  
_They started to walk down the street arms linked, chatting quietly about the new year. When finally Rachel slid into their umbrella. “The fuck” Kurt said. “You just looked so warm and cozy” she complied Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at each other when Blaine added “Just because you and Jessie are going through some tough times, doesn't mean you can use us as a weird one sided relationship thingy” Rachel got out from under the umbrella and opens her own when she retorted_  
_“Hey you are the one is trying to get me pregnant”_

_Kurt rolled his eyes “Whatever I just need some booze”. They arrived to the bar that was only a block away._  
_“Promise me you will not drink to much. Times Square. You don’t want to be one of those assholes who throws up on someone's shoes” Kurt asked raising his eyebrows at his husband._

_“Just like two beers I promise”_

_They came inside and instantly heard drunk people shouting._  
_“I would be a lot more convinced to go through nine months of pain if you bought me a drink” Rachel pouted at Blaine as they slid into the only open table._  
_“Okay what do you want”Blaine asked, when a guy slammed into their table yelled “TOMMY” then left._

_The three ignored him and Rachel piped up with a “Amaretto sour” Kurt was about tell Blaine what he wanted but Blaine was already gone._

_“How are you going to like,afford a baby?” Rachel asked playing with her hands._  
_“I don’t want to think about it right now.”_  
_“Okay”_

_Blaine came back two minutes later. “Fucking drunks” he mumbled swerving to avoid a guy crashing into him_

_“Says the guy who made out with this chick” Kurt nodded his head towards Rachel_

_“You never are going to let me live that down, are you?”_

_“Nope”_

_Blaine slid each drink to their perspective person._

 

_It wasn’t long until Blaine and Kurt were dancing around with all the other drunks. They were in a circle everybody spinning around. Blaine was next to Kurt_  
_“Kurt” Blaine shouted over the noise_  
_“Mm”_  
_“You are drunker than me”_  
_“At fuck me” Kurt said drunkenly_  
_“Later” Blaine smiled._  
_They smiled. It was warm it was happy it was how it should be. Then a drunk shouted “THIS IS BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE” both Kurt and Blaine shouted back “ME TO” and they broke away from the circle_

 

* * *

 

“We can get take out or something it will be fine. Kurt. Look at me” Kurt was frantically pacing the kitchen floor.

“Five Kids Blaine FIVE” Kurt said rubbing his temple.

“Yes, Kurt I don’t see the problem” he said pulling Kurt into a tight hug feeling his husband relax at the embrace.

Just then Dylan walked in the kitchen. Wearing P’js bottoms, but nothing else.

“What time did you wake up” Blaine asked

“3” Dylan replied while pouring cereal straight into his mouth.

“And why exactly are we only seeing you now, my dear son?” Kurt asked bitterly pulling away from Blaine

“Fuck off Dad”

“I know you did. Trying hiding your porn stash better. Grounded two weeks” Kurt spat back. Hands on hips. Blaine bit his lip to keep from smiling about how awesome his husband is.

“That’s where it was” Dyals said under his breath before saying “But I was supposed to go to Robbie’s party tonight”

“Dylan, we are not stupid. You were never going to Robbie’s party. His parents are out of town. You are going to stay here and celebrate New Years with your family” Blaine told of his son while grabbing his husbands hand because Kurt was still freaking out about...something.

“That’s not fair. Tracy got to go to Melissa’s party last year.”

“Tracy has a 4.0, does her chores, shows her face in this family, and helps her sisters with school. And Melissa’s parents were home, now go help your sisters pick a movie” Blaine smartly replied trying to ignore the pain of Kurt squeezing his hand.

“Ugh, they are going to force me to watch Hairspray again”

“Fun”

“I hate this family.” and with that he was out the door.

“See Blaine, our kids hate us.”

“No, they don’t.” They heard fighting in the next room.

“I can agree on a musical just not Hairspray”

“It’s just a lot Blaine. I’m tired”

“ I know you are Kurt, and I wish I could help. Here how about this next week you go to a weekend get away I will stay with the kids, it’s going to be okay”

“Okay” Kurt said unsure of how that would help the big picture.

“No Dylan, I love Hairspray” and then Kurt heard his two daughters singing “OH EVERY AFTERNOON WHEN THEY CLOCK STRIKES FOUR” and it wasn’t so bad.

 

* * *

 

_Rachel, Kurt,and Blaine were all doing a three way, very drunk slow dance._

_“We better get to Times Square soon” Rachel mumbled._

_“Shhh Rachel you will not be able to do this for nine months, enjoy yourself while you can.” Blaine tightened his grip on his husband and mother of his future children._

_“I didn’t say yes yet dumbass.”_

_“Rachel, Blaine be quiet your ruining my happy time” Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, the warm buzz of the alcohol filling him._

_“ Can we just go to Times Square?” Rachel asked._

_“ Fine.” Blaine said when he realized he couldn't move because Kurt’s hold on him was very strong. “ Kurt it's time to go”_

_“ If I have your baby, will you name it Rachel?”_

_“ Kurt it's time to go.”_

_“ No, it's warm here.”_

 

* * *

 

“It's going to be okay Kurt.” Blaine repeated once more

“ I know.” They smiled at each other, when four kids came into the kitchen.

“ Daddy, Dylan says we can’t watch Hairspray.” Lilly tugged on Kurt's hand

“ How about we watch a musical that's not Hairspray.” Kurt suggested. Dylan nodded. Sophie and Lily smiled at each other.

“ Only if you help pick it out Daddy.” Sophie chimed in climbing into Blaine’s lap.

“ Okay. Let me pop some popcorn then I will be right out.” Kurt opened the pantry, opened the pack of popcorn, putting it into the microwave while Blaine smiled at his husband and cuddled his daughter.

“ Dad popcorn is not a valid dinner option.” Hepburn chimed in, leaning on the kitchen island.

“ Shut up Hepburn. We are having popcorn for dinner” Kurt said taking Sophie away from Blaine walking towards the living room. He plopped down on the couch. Tracy walked in the room.

“ I vote Star Wars The Last Jedi” Tracy said sitting on the floor grabbing the remote.

“ But that movie’s ANCIENT, and it's not a musical” Lilly said climbing into Blaine's lap because Sophie was in Kurt’s and she likes attention. Kurt and Blaine rolled their eyes at the ancient comment.

“ But Lilly it's such a good movie” Sophie added.

“ That's true” Lilly said while sucking on her thumb swatting away Blaine hand who was trying to get it out of her mouth.

“ I'm down for Star Wars” Hepburn said next to Kurt.

“ That's a movie this family watches that I actually like” Dylan said sitting down next to Blaine Hepburn threw a pillow at him.

“ I guess we are watching Star Wars, Lilly get that out of your mouth. You are ten years old” Blaine physically removed Lilly’s thumb from her mouth.

“ I’m sorry Papa, it's a habit ”

“Oh yeah, your father had a habit of breaking out into unnecessary songs. Still has that habit” Kurt added

“ Excuse me I did not and do not” Blaine sounded offended

“ Do you want to discuss Its Not Right But It's Okay Blaine because I will go there”

“ Here we go again” Dylan muttered.

* * *

 

_T_ _hey were pushing past people. Kurt was giggling out of his mind. When a guy threw up and almost hit his shoe._

_“Hey thats mean” Kurt mumbled even though he was out of earshot._

_“ I’m sorry. But hey the countdown is starting soon. Rachel where's Rachel ?” Rachel was behind them staring at a little girl sitting on her father's shoulder. That’s when she thought about what good parents Kurt and Blaine would be. (‘cause she never really thought about it before.) How they would love their kids with all they are. But more importantly she knew that Kurt and Blaine quickly squeezed past the Father and Daughter because of how sad it made them. How Kurt had subscribed to parenting magazines. How Blaine would go to park and sit on a bench and wish he had a kid to push on the swings. She knew that they were parents. Parents without kids. It was at that moment she decided she was going to go through nine months of physical hell. But was it worth it?_

_“ Rachel are you okay” Blaine said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder ._

_“ Yeah I-” When Rachel's phone starting to ring, her dads “ I have to take this”_

_“ Okay but hurry, the countdown is starting soon. Kurt’s looking a little emotional I'm going to go help him” Rachel nodded. She didn't feel drunk._

_“ Hi Dads”_

_“ There's my little Rachela_ ”

_“ We agreed to stop calling her that after we got back together Hiram, I hate it”_

_“ Whatever, Happy New Years Rachel we just wanted to call you because the countdown is starting and we have guests so Happy New Year may this new year bring you happiness”_

_“ And a Tony” LeRoy added._

_“ Yes. And a Tony”_

_“ Happy new years dads. Thank you”_

_“ What for honey?” They said at the same time_

_“ Everything” and before her dads could say anything, She hung up to tell the news._

_She found Kurt and Blaine smiling at eachother then pulling each other in for a sweet short kiss. They were in love._

_“ TEN”_

_“ Kurt, Blaine. I have something to tell you”_

_“ NINE”_

_“ Yes?” They said at the same time._

_EIGHT_

_“ I'm going to carry your child”_

_“ SEVEN”_

_“ Now's not the time for jokes” Kurt said annoyed._

_“ SIX”_

_“ It's not a joke I’m going to do it”_

_“ FIVE"_  
_They were all stone cold sober. Nothing else mattered_

_“OH MY GOD” Blaine exclaimed_

_“FOUR”_

_“I’m going to have a child, is this real” Kurt said a single tear running down his face_

_“ THREE”_

_“ Yes. Its real”_

_“TWO.”_

_“ We are going to have all we ever dreamed of” Kurt and Blaine said at the same time_

_“ONE”_

_“ Happy New Year” The three said, and all was right with the world._

* * *

 

The Credits starting rolling

“ I forgot how much I loved that movie” Blaine said.

“Eh, Force Awakens was better” Dylan said.

“ Countdown two minutes” Hepburn said curling deep into Kurt's side. Dylan did something he hadn’t done in eight years he cuddled both Blaine and Lily at the same time. Tracy hugging onto both of their legs.

“ New Year's resolutions?” Blaine asked

“ Eat more spaghettios” Sophie said

“ Stop sucking my thumb” Lilly took her finger out oh her mouth and looked a Blaine with purpose. Blaine smiled at her proudly and kissed her forehead.

“ Become president of the debate club” Hepburn said with determination.

“ Get laid” Dylan said Kurt and Blaine both shot him a warning look.

“ What's getting laid” Sophie asked. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Tracy cut in with

“ It’s that game that Daddy and Papa play every night that's really loud and only for adults”

“ Then how can Dylan play?” Lilly asked.

“ He can’t that's the point” Kurt said giving Dylan the death glare.

“ Can I play” Lilly and Sophie said at the same time. Always in tune.

“ NO” everyone else in the room said at once. Everyone but Sophie and Lilly had walked in on Kurt and Blaine at some point but they didn't want to scare the little ones.

“I can't play guys I was kidding. My resolution is to get better grades”

“ Good for you Dylan” Blaine said.” My resolution is to know every single word to Battlestar Galactica” everybody rolled their eyes. “ What about you Kurt”

“ I don't have any resolutions. My life is perfect” He smiled at his husband. And he realized that he would not have it any other way. The chaos is what makes life perfect. No scratch that the chaos with Blaine is what makes life perfect. Kurt felt a tear coming so he quickly said “ Tracy what's your resolution”

“ Not to cry when I go to college”

“ Oh my god I didn’t even think of that, you are going to college this year” Kurt saying pushing Sophie away so he could hug his eldest.

“ DAD the countdown is starting”

“TEN”

“ Dont care, MY BABY IS GOING TO COLLEGE”

NINE”  
“ I’m not a baby. I’m eighteen”

EIGHT.

“ You will always be my baby” Blaine said frowning realizing his first born was leaving the nest.

SEVEN.

“ I remember when you were just a little baby and you would play lava and there was only one kid”

SIX

“ Can we not talk about this now PLEASE save the crying for when I actually leave”

FIVE

“ Do you remember the night we found out we would be getting her Blaine?”

FOUR

“ How could I forget. I think I’m going to tell you the story”

 

THREE.

“ PLEASE DAD NO” all of the kids shouted.

TWO.

“ What. ?Why?”

ONE.

“ HAPPY NEW YEAR”. The twins hugged. The three older kids hugged. Kurt gave his husband a kiss.When he pulled back he saw his kids hugging and was so happy he couldn’t stand it.

“ Happy New Years Blaine”

“ Happy New Years Kurt”

It was the first moment of peace in a long time but was immediately broken when Blaine said.

“ Now it was New Years eve 2020 we were waiting for your Aunt Rachel who was taking forever in the bathroom”

“ Not this story again” Tracy said annoyed.

“ Hey it's better than the Teenage Dream one” Lily whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please Please Please Please Please review I would love you forever and I would forever be in your debt.


End file.
